Romance of the Last Uchiha
by kai anbu
Summary: CHAP 3 UP with changes in summary. "Kalau tujuanmu berikutnya adalah kebangkitan klan Uchiha, kau harus berpikir untuk menikah, Sasuke Uchiha," (Sasuke Uchiha vs Anko Mitarashi vs Sakura Haruno) - another Sasuke's romance story yang benar-benar berbeda. WARNING: Alternate Reality, Crack Pairing, Sasuke older complex, SasuAnko.
1. Chapter 1 ANKO

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Plot, story and other characters belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

NOTE; violence explicit content, sexual implicit content, OOC, mistypo, gore.

* * *

CHAPTER 1. ANKO

Rumor tentang pembunuhan massal satu klan yang terjadi di sudut desa Konoha sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Seluruh desa sempat dicekam ketakutan, rumor tentang konspirasi dan berbagai spekulasi juga menyebar, begitu gawatnya hingga Sandaime Hokage memberlakukan jam malam dan mengadakan rapat yang melibatkan berbagai petinggi desa. Rapat itu mengungkapkan hanya sedikit fakta hasil penyelidikan pembunuhan tersebut, dan anjuran diserta ancaman untuk tidak mengungkit pembantaian tersebut demi kelangsungan hidup anggota klan terakshir yang tersisa, seorang anak lelaki berusia enam tahun.

Ketakutan yang melanda warga memang sirna sedikit demi sedikit, berbarengan dengan munculnya kembali si bungsu keluarga Uchiha satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup, Sasuke.

Di hari pertamanya masuk akademi setelah pembantaian itu, hanya beberapa anak yang punya keberanian yang mendekatinya dan menyatakan bela sungkawa, termasuk seorang anak perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno. Sedangkan yag lain hanya berbisik-bisik membicarakannya secara diam-diam, melempatkan pandangan kasihan dari jauh, atau tidak terlalu peduli. Pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan anak yang populer, dan pada dasarnya ia juga tidak begitu disukai oleh teman-temannya, anak-anak yang masih berpikir naif, yang menganggap seorang jenius dalam kelas sebagai sebuah sosok asing yang datang entah dari mana.

Beberapa anak yang terlalu polos, atau memang memiliki niat menyakiti, sempat bertanya tanpa perasaan mengenai apa yang terjadi malam itu, saat seluruh klannya dibunuh.

Ia hanya diam dan menjawab dengan tatapan mata dingin yang tak biasa untuk anak seusianya,

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Biasanya keesokan harinya, orang tua anak yang bertanya dipanggil oleh kepala Akademi, ditegur dengan keras. Sejak saat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya apapun tentang keluarga Sasuke, termasuk para orang dewasa di sekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap bertahan pada kejeniusannya dan berusaha fokus pada semua pelajaran, menjadi yang terbaik di kelas, dan menuai berbagai pujian yang baginya tak berarti apapun. Ia menjadi seorang anak yang memiliki tujuan pasti di hatinya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang, yang membuat satu bagian dari masa kanak-kanaknya hilang:

_Kebangkitan klanku dan membunuh seorang pria. _

Terkadang saat memejamkan mata pemandangan berdarah masih membayang di matanya, ia mengalami episode kesulitan tidur di malam hari yang dilampiaskannya dengan berlatih shuriken atau Futon dalam kegelapan malam. Namun ada juga malam-malam dimana ia kehabisan energi untuk melampiaskan semuanya, dan membiarkan dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat tidur.

Sasuke kecil tumbuh menjadi seorang yang apatis dengan perasaan orang lain, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Ia berpegangan pada peraturan-peraturan Shinobi, dan pada tujuan akhirnya membalas dendam.

Hingga pada suatu saat, satu kenangan mengisi satu bagian dalam kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya yang kosong itu. Bermula dari satu tugas tak biasa yang diberikan di akademi oleh seorang Shinobi Konoha terkenal bernama Ibiki.

"Tugas negoisasi dan interogasi adalah satu bagian yang juga harus dikuasai seorang Shinobi. Ini tidak hanya berkaitan dengan misi, tetapi juga pada keterampilan bagaimana engkau mengukur keinginan dan kemamuan musuhmu, mengenali mereka, lalu membuat musuhmu melakukan keinginanmu. Tugas kalian adalah menyuruh orang lain tanpa membuatnya merasa disuruh. Bisa itu melakukan sesuatu, membelikan sesuatu, atau memberimu sesuatu. Nilainya akan semakin tinggi kalau kau bisa membuat orang itu melakukan apa yang tidak mereka sukai, misalnya kalau kakakmu tidak suka ramen, kalau kau bisa membuatnya makan semangkuk ramen, itu bagus. Buat laporan lengkapnya, bagaimana prosesmu melakukannya. Pertama-tama, lakukan kepada anggota keluargamu atau orang di lingkunganmu, misalnya tetanggamu atau saudara yang tinggal dekat denganmu. Jangan lupa kumpulkan data mengenai kebiasaannya, sifat, perilaku, apapun, sebelum memutuskan menyuruh orang itu. Waktunya seminggu. Ini tugas yang cukup sulit, berusahalah!" Ibiki membagikan formulir-formulir yang harus diisi dan dilengkapi oleh anak-anak itu. Beberapa anak tampak bersemangat, beberapa mengeluh.

Sasuke bimbang harus meminta siapa. Keluarga? Tetangga, sudah tak ada siapapun yang tersisa. Ini adalah tugas tersulit.

Ia menyendiri dan berpikir di tepi sungai, tetapi tetap terasa buntu. Matanya melirik suara keras seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning di belakangnya, yang dengan berisik sedang berbicara dengan sensei Iruka, salah satu gurunya di Akademi. Naruto Uzumaki, meskipun dia juga sebatangkara, tetapi berbicara pada orang lain tampaknya tak susah baginya. Apalagi ia dekat dengan Iruka.

Ia berpikir keras, hingga tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Sasuke akhirnya mencoba peruntungannya. Ia berpikir, orang yang ia temui pertamakali berada di ujung jalan menuju di kompleks Uchiha, orang itulah yang akan ia selidiki, dekati, kemudian "disuruhnya" melakukan sesuatu.

Di perjalanan ia menyadari kalau kompleks tempat tinggalnya sekarang hanya terdiri dari rumah-rumah kosong yang tak ditempati, dan dijauhi orang-orang karena tampak angker, jadi tampaknya tidak mungkin bila ada orang yang melewati tempat itu di hari mulai gelap.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya putus asa sekaligus marah. Tak terasa sampai air matanya mengalir. Ia berjalan menunduk, berusaha tak memperlihatkan wajah, karena seorang Uchiha tak pernah menangis di depan siapapun.

Tetapi ketika sampai di gerbang kompleks Uchiha, ia terkejut melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada seikat bunga di depan gerbang Uchiha, tanda seseorang baru saja meletakkannya disitu. Sasuke melihat kiri-kanan.

"Hei, adik kecil, kau kenapa?" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suara yang berat dan rendah, nyaris seperti laki-laki, tapi itu suara perempuan.

Sasuke menoleh.

Seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat keras khas seorang kunoichi, tetapi sinarmatanya yang berwarna coklat tampak ramah. Ia berambut hitam, dengan ikatan rambut yang dibalik menghadap ke atas. Ia mengenakan baju shinobi ketat yang tersembunyi di balik jubah coklat krem. Tangan kanannya penuh membawa ikatan bunga. Pemandangan yang aneh dan kontras, jelas ia seorang Chuunin atau Jounin yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi, sehingga bunga-bunga beraneka macam yang dibawanya tampak tak sesuai. Apalagi, hari mulai gelap, bunga-bunga itu hanya sesuai di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang cerah. Ia seperti tukang bunga yang telat datang.

Sasuke masih terkejut melihat pemandangan ajaib itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata-katanya bertanya dengan nada seolah-olah mengatakan "_anak seusiamu seharusnya jangan berjalan-jalan disini, apalagi hari mulai gelap_". Merasa diremehkan, Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah jengkel.

"Tentu saja aku disini, ini rumahku! Kau yang sedang apa disini?!"

Gadis itu tampak tercenung, lalu wajahnya berubah melembut, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

Biasanya, pada saat ini Sasuke akan diberi komentar _"Oh, kau Sasuke Uchiha ya, klan Uchiha terakhir yang bertahan hidup?"_ dan membuka kembali kenangan meyedihkan itu.

"Oh, berarti kau kenal daerah sini,"

Sasuke terkejut ketika gadis itu justru berkomentar berbeda. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengantarkan aku meletakkan bunga-bunga ini," Ia tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke masih terkejut, menyadari kalau gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya memeperlakukannya sama sekali lain. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan mengantar gadis tu mnyusuri satu blok kompleks Uchiha yang telah gelap dan kosong. Di setiap rumah, gadis itu berhenti, berlutut meletakkan bunga dan berdoa sebentar.

Sasuke hanya mengamatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?", ia bertanya.

"Mereka juga rekan-rekanku, meskipun aku tak mengenal akrab," Jawab gadis itu. "Aku hanya melakukannya untuk membuat hatiku lega,"

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti.

Rumah terakhir yang mereka kunjungi adalah rumah Sasuke.

Gadis itu tidak meletakkan bunga terakhir yang dibawanya, ia justru memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu saja,"

Sasuke merasa tersanjung sejenak.

"Untuk apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Letakkan di jambangan bunga terbaik supaya ada hiasan di rumahmu, atau kau mungkin mau meletakkannya di depan,..." Ia berhenti senjenak, bimbang meneruskan. ".. Di depan abu ayah ibumu,". Ia mengatakannya sambil membuang muka, seolah tak ingin tampak ikut berkabung.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku, adik," Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sesungguhnya ia mengamati saske sedari tadi sejak ia mengantarya menyusuri kompleks Uchiha. Anak ini tampak gugup seolah-olah akan mengatakan sesuatu atau memang sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ia sempat mencuri pandang sejenak ke kertas-kertas tugas Ibiki yang dikepit di tangan kanan Sasuke sejak tadi. Gadis itu teringat sejenak, kalau saat di akademi dulu, ia juga pernah mendapat tugas yang sama.

"... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. Tetapi ia tak boleh memberitahukan tugas dari Ibiki itu, sama saja dengan kegagalan melakukan interogasi dan negoisasi. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan negoisasi pertamanya.

"Maukah kau ... mampir dulu ke rumahku?" Sahutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Boleh,"

Rumah Sasuke cukp besar, dan kini ia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Sasuke langsung menghilang di balik pintu, ketika gadis itu dipersilahkannya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Gadis itu mengamati, beberapa foto keluarga tampak dicopot dari dinding, terlihat dari warna dinding yang berbeda. Ia memang mendengar kalau pelaku pembantaian adalah anggota klan Uchiha sendiri yang berkhianat, kakak dari tuan rumah kecilnya saat ini.

Sasuke menghidangkan teh sebisanya. Ia hanya pernah mengingat kalau ibunya selalu menghidangkan teh setiap ada tamu yang datang.

"Kau repot-repot. Maaf, aku tak suka teh,.." Gadis itu memasang wajah sungkan. "Tidak ada orang yang bisa memaksaku minum teh. Maaf adik, boleh aku minta kopi saja?" Gadis itu menggeser cangkirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, menemukan kesempatan. _Waktunya bernegoisasi, _memaksa gadis ini meminum teh buatannya.

"Kenapa kau tak suka teh?"

"Teh itu hanya untuk orang tua, tidak enak !"

"Aku sudah repot-repot membuatkannya,"

"Kau tak memiliki kopi? Boleh aku masuk ke dapurmu? Aku lapar, ayo kita makan malam, kubuatkan sesuatu deh," Gadis itu berdiri dan melangkah ke belakang.

"Hei...!" Sasuke berteriak.

Tahu-tahu, negoisasi itu terus berjalan, mengalir dan seketika itu pula gadis itu menawarkan untuk membuatkannya makan malam yang anehnya Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya. Gadis itu terus menerus ingin tertawa dalam hati saat Sasuke mengemukakan sejumlah argumentasi mengenai dampak positif minum teh, ia tampak seperti anak kecil sok tahu. Sasuke sama sekali tak pintar membujuk, dan untuk anak sekecil ini mencoba melakukan tugas tanpa bimbingan orang lain, gadis itu merasa salut.

"Mari kita makaaaaan ..!" Gadis itu mengatupkan telapak tangannya dengan sumpit di tengahnya. Orak arik telur buatannya tidak istimewa, tetapi Sasuke memakannya sapai habis. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke tunduk, apakah karena ia juga sedang dalam proses negoisasi?

"Kita belum saling mengenal," Tanya Sasuke. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

"Anko Mitarashi, panggil aku Anko," Jawab gadis itu, meraba perutnya yang penuh. "Terimakasih Sasuke, kenyang sekali rasanya,... ".

"Minumlah supaya pencernaan lancar," Sasuke mereguk teh yang tai disajikannya, meskipun telah dingin. Matanya menyipit melihat Anko meraih gelas teh satunya, dan meminumnya dengan satu sruputan,...

"Aargh! Kau tidak bilang itu teh!" Anko mengelap mulutnya.

_Cih, tidak berhasil. Aku harus membuatnya datang kembali besok dan membuatnya meminum tehku! _Tekad Sasuke.

Ketika Anko pamit pulang, Sasuke memintanya untuk kembali besok. Anko menganggupinya. Dan keesokan sorenya, Anko datang lagi, membuat makan malam, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak berhasil membuat Anko meminum tehnya. Demikian juga di hari ketiga, ketika Anko memintanya untuk makan bersama di sebuah kedai, meskipun telah ditrakstir Anko tak meminum tehnya. Di hari keempat, justru Sasuke yang terjebak permintaan Anko sehingga harus makan kue dango manis yang dibawanya, padahal Sasuke tak suka makanan manis. Tetapi, Sasuke mendapatkan informasi penting kalau Anko menyukai makanan-makanan manis. Data-data mengnai semua kesenangan, perilaku, kebiasaan telah terkumpul, tetapi usaha Sasuke masih jauh dari berhasil.

Hari kelima. Ia bertemu Anko sedang berdiri di depan rumah Shisui, salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Ia tampak merenung dengan tatapan kosong.

_Oh, begitu,..._ Sasuke mencapai satu kesimpulan penting. _Shisui tampaknya penting bagimu? _Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa cemburu.

Seperti biasa Anko duduk kembali di ruang tamunya, Sasuke membuatkan teh. Ketika ia kembali, Anko sedang duduk khidmat membelakanginya, berdoa di depan abu ayah ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan teh.

Anko selesai berdoa dan berbalik.

"Aku akan menjalankan sebuah misi besok. Jadi aku tak bisa datang lagi kemari" Katanya.

Berbeda dengan atmosfer ceria yang dibawaya hari-hari kemarin, saat ini suasana menjadi sedikit serius.

"Oh, begitu,.." Sasuke membuang muka. _Aku gagal dalam negoisasi ini. _

"Kau selalu merepotkan diri sendiri, membuatkan aku teh. Padahal aku tak suka teh,.." Anko berkata dengan nada mengeluh.

"Itu teh hitam dengan gula. Bukan teh hijau yang biasa aku buat. Kau suka makanan dan minuman manis, kan?" Tukas Sasuke.

Anko tersenyum. _Akhirnya, anak ini memahami makna apa itu negoisasi. _

Ia meminum tehnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke,"

Lalu ia mohon diri.

Itu adalah hari terakhir Anko berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, entah mengapa Sasuke mengharapkan Anko berada di gerbang, menyambutnya lalu ia mengajaknya ke rumah dan membuatkan makan malam yang hangat, yang pernah ia rasakan ketika keluarganya masih lengkap. Kehadiran Anko membuat rumah itu sedikit hangat, dan Sasuke merindukannya. Tetapi ia teringat alasan Anko: menjalankan misi.

_Aku harus berpikir dewasa, misi itu penting. _

Dan lima hari itu hanya disimpan sebagai satu bagian dari kenangan masa kecil Sasuke, yang kemudian terkubur diantara ambisinya menjadi seorang ninja terkuat pembalas dendam.

* * *

To be continued to Chapter 3 :

HOME

"_Kalau kau memikirkan kebangkitan klan Uchiha, _

_kau harus mulai berpikir untuk menikah,"_

* * *

_Note from Author :_

FF kedua saya, padahal FF confession masih in progress. Kali ini topiknya sedikit berbeda, tentang Sasuke dan Anko,... maaf kalau aku membuat sasuke terlihat seperti "older complex" (menyukai wanita yag lebih tua) ya, hehehe. BTW, ini hanya prolog, tokoh Sakura dan Hinata juga akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

please review, Readers,...

Regards, Kai


	2. Chapter 2 HOME

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto for Sasuke, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi Hatake

Plot, story and other characters belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

NOTE; sexual & violence implicit content, OOC, mistypo, gore;

CHAPTER 2. HOME

Sasuke kembali ke Konoha tepat saat fajar menyingsing.

Sekian lama ia telah meninggalkan desa itu, dan aroma pagi rerumputan berembun yang sangat dikenalnya, masih tak berubah. Ia menyusuri sungai dimana ia sering menyendiri di masa lalu, sesekali berpapasan beberapa anak kecil yang tampaknya akan segera berangkat ke akademi ninja. Pikirannya pun mau tidak mau menerawang ke masa lalu saat masih seumuran anak-anak itu.

Telah banyak yang terjadi. Kematian Itachi, Orochimaru, dan perang dunia ninja keempat dimana ia kembali bertempur bersama Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rival yang ia benci. Ketika perang berhasil dimenangkan, Naruto, Sakura dan guru Kakashi telah mengajaknya untuk pulang ke Konoha; tetapi ia menolak saat itu. Ia ingin berkelana sejenak, sekedar melegakan dirinya dari banyak kejutan dan tekanan yang dialami saat perang. Terungkapnya masa lalu Itachi dan rahasia yang disimpannya di balik pembantaian massal klan Uchiha, mau tidak mau menimbulkan beban yang berat. Itachi bukan hanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tetap hidup; tetapi juga tanggung jawab terhadap keberlanjutan sebuah klan pemilik Sharingan; Sasuke memilih berkelana sejenak untuk memikirkan itu semua. Selain perasaannya yang masih terasa berat untuk segera kembali ke Konoha, sebuah desa yang kedamaiannya memiliki arti sangat penting bagi Itachi, hingga ia rela mengorbankan seluruh keluarganya-kecuali adik satu-satunya.

Justru di pengelanaan itu ia merasa semakin dekat dengan bayangan Itachi, kakak yang pernah diidolakannya, kemudian dibencinya, dan dikaguminya kembali beberapa kali lipat seelah mengetahui rahasia di balik tindakan kejamnya; hingga panggilan untuk pulang menjadi jelas.

Kakashi menyambutnya di tengah jalan.

"Guru," Sasuke menyapa.

Kakashi menunjukkan ekspresi yang tersenyum di balik topeng.

"Selamat datang kembali,"

Keduanya berjalan berbarengan.

"Bagaimana perjalanannmu?"

Sasuke melepas topi perjalanannya,

"Biasa saja," Meskipun banyak yang dapat ia ceitakan, Sasuke hanya merasa enggan karena ingin menikmati menyusuri pinggiran sungai dengan gemericik air yang terdengar menyejukkan itu. Sangat bebeda dengan markas Orochimaru atau Akatsuki yang gelap, kesejukan ini terasa hangat, namun masih terasa tak terbiasa baginya.

"Sebaiknya kau melapor pada Hokage dulu," Saran Kakashi.

Sasuke mengiyakan. Keduanya berpisah di depan akademi. Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan hingga kantor Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Ia langsung diantar menemui Tsunade secara langsung.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Senang akhirnya kau pulang," Sambut sang Hokage wanita itu dari balik mejanya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu tampak cantik meskipun umur yang sebenarnya hampir tiga kali lipat penampilannya. Dan seperti biasa juga, dadanya yang besar membuat setiap laki-laki yang pertama kali bertemu - mau tidak mau- mengobservasi bagian yang tak wajar itu. Termasuk Sasuke yang sempat melirik samar ke bagian itu.

_Wanita,_ pikirnya. Merasa bosan.

Tsunade yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, aku sudah membaca semua catatan tentang klan Uchiha, dan juga tentang kakakmu. Aku telah membuat kebijakan untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha dan Itachi; dan menutup kasus itu selama-lamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengungkit masa lalu, semuanya telah ditutup, dan kau memiliki kebebasan penuh untuk mengakses semua properti klan Uchiha, termasuk kembali ke rumahmu,.." Tsunade berhenti sejenak, "Serangan Pain sudah menghancurkan semuanya, tetapi kami tidak membangun apapun di atas puing-puing kompleks Uchiha; kami menunggu kau pulang. Kau berhak atas tanah seluruh blok itu. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk membangunnya kembali, jangan keberatan untuk mengatakannya,"

"Terimakasih, Hokage," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, kau juga bisa memikirkan peranmu setelah ini di Konoha. Naruto menjadi pembimbing kelompok Ninja, Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit, dan Sai tetap di kesatuan Anbu, bahkan menjadi salah satu ketua pasukan. Mungkin berada di kesatuan Anbu cocok denganmu. Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya nanti," Sekali lagi Tsunade berusaha bersikap ramah, tetapi Sasuke tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Baik, akan kupertimbangkan," lagi-lagi ia menjawab datar tanpa ekspresi.

Shizune, asisten Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tsunade, seolah-olah mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah memiliki tugas untukmu,"

"Misi?" Wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

Tsunade tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya ia tak suka menyampaikan kabar ini.

"Bukan," Sanggahnya, berbarengan dengan itu Shizune meletakkan setumpuk berkas setinggi setengah meter di meja Tsunade, tetap di depan Sasuke.

"Apa ini..?" Tanya Sasuke, agak curiga.

"Sasuke, kalau tujuanmu berikutnya adalah kebangkitan klan Uchiha, kau harus mulai berpikir untuk menikah," Tsunade berkata dengan nada bijak.

Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Jadi,.. ini apa?"

"Sejak beredar kabar kalau kau adalah salah satu shinobi Konoha, banyak sekali yang ingin melamarmu untuk menikah." Tsunade menggeser kursinya, merasa kurang nyaman membicarakan hal itu. "Aku kerepotan menerima portofolio-portofolio gadis-gadis dari desa-desa tetangga yang berminat untuk dijodohkan denganmu, dan ini semua adalah arsipnya. Bawalah pulang, periksa, dan beri mereka jawabanmu,"

Shizune meletakkan setumpuk arsip stinggi setengah meter di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terpukul rendah. Ia langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, berikut hawa kekecewaan dan permusuhan yang membuat atmosfer ruangan menjadi aneh, meskipun tampaknya Hokage tak terpengaruh.

Shizune merasa gelisah. Siapapun, apalagi Sasuke yang angkuh, tidak akan mau mengerjakan pekerjaan remeh administratif seperti ini, bahkan kalaupun portofolio itu berisi gambar-gambar gadis-gadis paling cantik seantero dunia Shinobi.

"Maaf, Godaime Hokage," Sasuke berkata pelan, ia sudah berniat menolak tugas yang menurutnya aneh-dan-tak-pantas-baginya itu.

"**B**ukannya anda juga _belum menikah_ ?"

Segaris urat amarah muncul di kening Tsunade.

Shizune begidik ngeri.

BLARRR !

Tembok kantor Hokage langsung berlubang akibat pukulan dahsyat Tsunade, Hokage wanita pertama yang pernah dikenal sebagai anggota Trio Sannin legendaris itu. Para Chuunin, Jounin, dan beberapa Anbu langsung berkumpul mengira ada serangan mendadak. Tetapi mereka hanya berpapasan dengan Sasuke di ujung lorong, keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hokage hanya mengamuk, tetapi sebaiknya kalian jangan masuk!" Shizune ikut keluar dengan senyum cemas.

"Dan kau, Uchiha, pergilah dan kerjakan tugas itu untuk keselamatan hidupmu!" Ia langsung mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk segera enyah dari situ bersama setumpuk kertas yang Hokage tugaskan untuk dibaca.

_Wanita_, keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan, seperti kata-kata Hokage, Sasuke menemukan gerbang kompleks Uchiha tinggal puing-puing, hampir rata dengan tanah.

Sasuke hanya mematung di depan gerbang tempat jalan menuju rumahnya dahulu, antara merasa kecewa dan lega yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

_Mungkin lebih baik begini_, pikirnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke malam berdarah sebelas tahun yang lalu. Rumah-rumah tempat kejadian pembantaian itu kini tak bersisa.

_Dengan ini, semuanya dibersihkan. _

Ia menyusuri jalan itu pelan-pelan. Tetapi satu hal yang mengejutkannya ia temui di salah satu reruntuhan puing, yang ia kenal dulu adalah rumah Shisui Uchiha.

Bunga-bunga yang telah kering, yang tampaknya telah diletakkan secara terjadwal.

_Anko Mitarashi. _

-o0o-

Sakura berlari kencang menuju arah kompleks Uchiha, ia telah mendengar dari Shizune kalau sasuke telah kembali. Ia kesal mngapa Guru Kakashi tak memberitahunya. Sementara Naruto masih menyelesaikan misis bersma urid-muridnya Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan. Seharusnya ada sedikit penyambutan pada Sasuke, tapi justru tak ada apapun.

Sasuke membuat api unggun di reruntuhan sekitar rumahnya. Ia mulai melihat berkas itu satu persatu. Tidak lama kemudian ia langsung menjadi bosan. Semuanya sama saja.

Sasuke merebahkan badan, menatap langit.

_Lalu setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Ia menghela nafas.

Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki di kejauhan. Sasuke bangkit.

Itu suara langkah Anko.

Enta mengapa Sasuke masih mengingatnya, seperti waktu kecil dahulu ia pernah mengingat Anko untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya setiap sore.

Anko berhenti di depan puing-puing rumah Shisui, meletakkan sekuntum bunga, lalu berdoa sejenak. Sasuke melihatnya di kejauhan. Beda usia antara Shisui dengan Itachi tak jauh berbeda, mungkin hanya setahun lebih tua. Dan kalau masih hidup, Itachi sebaya dengan Anko sekarang.

Anko berdiri.

Sasuke hanya memandangi punggung Anko. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali bahwa Anko telah menanggalkan baju ninjanya yang ketat, berganti dengan pakaian standar Jounin dengan rompi. Ia masih mengenakan jubah warna coklatnya yang warnanya mulai pudar. Rambutnya tetap dikuncir terbalik mengahadap keatas, seolah ia tak punya gaya rambut lain.

"Anko," Sasuke memanggilnya.

Anko menoleh, terkejut. Matanya melebar, tersenyum.

"Sasuke! Kau pulang," Katanya. Suara beratnya yang seperti laki-laki, masih sama dengan yang diingat Sasuke. "Wah, aku benar-benar tak menduga, kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi pagi," Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Yah,... Sayang sekali rumahmu sudah rata dengan tanah. Hokage seharusnya memberimu tempat tinggal sementara sampai kau bisa membangun rumahmu yang baru,"

_Wanita berdada besar itu? Tidak mungkin. _Pikir sasuke.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Anko merasa kepergok. Ia diam, kepalanya menunduk dengan mata tampak menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Tidak,.. aku hanya ingin mengenang sahabatku,"

_Sepertinya kau pernah menyukainya_, Sasuke berpikir iri.

"Shisui Uchiha? Dia sahabat karib kakakku juga,"

"Itachi? Ah,... ya, betul." Anko seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kau mengenal Itachi juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku satu angkatan dengannya di akademi, kami pernah beberapa kali ditugaskan bersama, sebelum..." Anko bimbang meneruskan. ".. Sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi," Ia merasa tidak enak, sehingga buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kakakmu orang yang baik," Katanya. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah perang berakhir, Tsunade mengumpulkan semua Jounin dalam pertemuan rahasia. Disana dibeberkan misi terlarang yang dilakukan Itachi demi Konoha. Ia juga memerintakan untuk kami tidak membahas apapun lagi tentang Itachi dan kejadian itu, ataupun memberitahukannya kepada orang awam. Nama kakakmu telah dibersihkan,"

"Oh? Hokage itu melakukannnya?" Sasuke terkejut.

_Ternyata dia benar-benar bekerja sebagai Hokage, bukan hanya wanita berdada bsar yang duduk santai di meja... _Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menghinanya tadi pagi.

"Ya,"

Suasana membisu sejenak.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau dengan oang lain, ia merasa tak bisa mengobrol dengan akrab. Sempat ia berharap bisa mengobrol dengan Kakashi, tetapi sepertinya ia sibuk. Padahal di malam pertama ia pulang ke Konoha, sewajarnya ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya untuk berbicara. Kehadiran Anko sepertiya pada waktu yang tepat.

"Kau mau menemaniku sejenak?" Sahut Sasuke. "Aku belum bicara degan siapapun sejak tiba disini, padahal banyak juga yang ingin kubicarakan," Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Anko, hanya melihat ke arah api yang dibuatnya, tak jauh dai sana.

Anko tersenyum, cara Sasuke mengatakan itu, sama seperti saat ia masih kecil. Tak pernah berbasa-basi, langsung ke intinya, terasa sangat garing dan juga dingin. Ia tak berubah.

Semenit berikutnya, Anko sudah duduk di tepi api unggun bersama Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bertanya tentang Itachi, berharap bisa memuaskan rasa rindunya terhada kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Ketika Tsunade menggelar pertemuan rahasia itu dan mengungkapkan rahasia pembantaian Uchiha, suasana pertemuan menjadi sangat beku; tidak ada siapapun yang bisa berkata-kata. Perasaanku juga menjadi campur aduk, sejujurnya, aku langsung ingin muntah setelah mendengarnya. Kukira Konoha adalah seuah desa yang benar-benar nyaman dan damai, tetap untuk kedamaian itu juga telah ada pengorbanan yang besar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila aku adalah Itachi, mungkin aku akan memilih pergi dari desa, berkhianat ke Akatsuki,... "

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghancurkan Konoha," Sasuke berkata jujur. "Tetapi aku juga mengalami banyak hal... Dan kembali ke sini, demi kakakku juga,"

Anko merasakan kedewasaan dalam diri sasuke.

"Beberapa Jounin dan Chuunin menangis. Termasuk Rock Lee dan Sakura Hirano, beberapa juga tampak sangat marah. Guy Maito, Ten Ten, Kiba,... Mereka juga sempat terbawa emosi. Tetapi Hokage menenangkan semuanya dan... begitulah. Pertemua berakhir dengan semua orang memiliki pandangan baru terhadap Klan Uchiha dan Itachi. Kuharap Itachi bisa tenang dalam kuburnya," Anko menatap langit. "Aku hanya mendengar dia meninggal dalam pertarungan,... "

Sasuke teringat bagaimana ketika ia dan kakaknya bertarung. Kini, saat ia bisa melayang ke masa lalu, ia mengingat pertarungan itu detik demi detik, yang justru menjadi kenangan terakhir yang terasa sangat intens.

"Aku yang membunuhnya,"

Anko menoleh terkejut ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau,... Sasuke?"

"Dia orang yang kuat., " Sejenak Sasuke merasa matanya panas. "Dia tahu,... yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya aku," Dan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur kacau terasa membebani dadaya. Antara rindu, kecwa, marah, dan sedih.

"Itachi memang kurang ajar," Sasuke berkata dengan suara tertahan, Ini pertama kali ia brcerita secara pribadi tentangnya. Ia pernah berkali-kali menangis antara marah dan sedih, merasa dipermainkan dan tak berdaya di masa lalu, tetapi semua itu ditelannya sendiri. Ini pertama kali ada seseorang di sampingnya yang diajaknya berbagi tentang perasaannya terhadap Itachi.

Sasuke memajmkan mata. Setetes air mata menetes dari salah satu matanya. Langsung ia hapus.

Anko diam sejenak. Perlu sedikit waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dengan pemahamannya terhadap kasus itu. Tetapi ketika ia bisa mennyambungkan semuanya, Anko menjadi paham. Anko mengingat kekecewaan mendalamnya terhaap seseorang di masa lalu, dan rasa kehilangannya terhadap Shisui Uchiha.

"Sasuke," Sahutnya lembut. "Kau boleh menangis,"

"Tidak," Sasuke kembali menghapus air mata yang jatuh berikutnya. "Aku... Sudah berkali-kali menangisi Itachi, dan ... " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir, sekeras apapun ia menahannya.

Dan rasanya tak pernah cukup.

Bayangan masa lalu berlatih shuriken bersama-sama Itachi terasa sejelas hari kemarin.

Dikuti bayangan pukulan lembut terakhir Itachi di saat terakhir pertarungannya.

Ini Konoha, desa yang dicintai Itachi, yang untuk itu ia mengorbankan seluruh klan dan meanggung beban sebagai penghianat,... Karena itu Sasuke bimbang untuk langung kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi ia berhasil pulang ke Konoha.

Anko meraba punggungnya.

Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahannya. Air mata terus berjatuhan, ia tak berani mengangkat muka.

"Kau tidak sendirian," Sahut Anko.

Sasuke berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

"Anko, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku lelah..." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Anko.

Anko membelai kepala Sasuke, meletakkannya lembut di pangkuannya.

Tak ada lagi perincangan apapun hingga Sasuke tertidur.

Jauh dari tempat itu. Sakura hanya bisa melihat.

Ia berbalik pulang.

_Lupakan saja, lupakan..._

To be continued to

Chapter 3 : TEST


	3. Chapter 3 TEST

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Plot, story and other characters belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

NOTE; implicit content, OOC, mistypo, gore.

WARNING: Alternate Reality, Super crack pairing, SasuAnko ! DLDR!

**CHAPTER 3. TEST**

Sasuke terbangun saat fajar telah menyingsing. Anko telah menghilang, tentulah ia sudah kembali bertugas.

Ia melihat tumpukan arsip yang sebagaian besar tak tersentuh. Lalu merasakan perutnya yang lapar. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, tiba-tba ia merasa hidup menjadi orang dewasa itu sangat merepotkan. Ia menghela napas.

Hari pertama, melapor. Sudah. Hari kedua, ia harus mencari pekerjaan.

Sasuke langsung menuju kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan arsip lamaran para gadis yang sebagaian besar tidak ia baca, hanya lasngung mencoret "_tidak memenuhi syarat"_ dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Hokage sendiri menemuinya dengan wajah masam, sementara Shizune di belakangnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam _"jangan bicara yang tidak sopan"_.

"Semuanya tidak memenuhi syarat," Hokage berkata tanpa nada terkejut. Sepertinya ia sudah menduga akhirnya akan begini.

"Kita harus membuat surat balasan secara resmi," Ia beralih kepada Shizune yang langsung mengangguk.

"Sasuke, semua orang tahu kau tampan dan kuat; tapi jangan jual mahal," kali ini Hokage berkata sambil menopang dagunya, dengan tubuh bersandar di kursi. Kakinya naik ke atas meja dan dilipatnya disana. Shizune merasakan firasat buruk. Yondaime Hokage sedang memabalas kata-kata Sasuke kemarin, dengan balik mencerca. Aapa juga menguji Sasuke dengan bersikap tidak sopan di depan keturunan terakhir Sharingan yang katanya setara kekuatannya dengan Naruto?

"Memang tidak ada yang memenuhi syarat," Jawab Sasuke pendek.

Wajah cantik, dada besar, keturunan bangsawan, atau harta yang berlimpah? Semuanya itu tak membuatnya tertarik.

Yondaime Hokage menghela nafas.

"Setiap bulan akan ada banyak lamaran yang datang memenuhi meja Hokage-ku. Semuanya menanyakan kau. Jadi ringankan tugasku dengan memiliki seorang tunangan, pacar, atau seorang gadis yang... terserahlah kau menyebutnya apa. Yang jelas, aku ingin kau memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, juga untuk kelangsungan klanmu,"

_Kalau hanya untuk membentuk keturunan, itu gampang... Rasanya tidak ada gadis yang menolakku untuk ditiduri, p_ikir Sasuke cepat. Tetapi segera dibuangnya pikiran nista itu.

"Membangun sebuah klan yang hampir musnah, tidaklah gampang. Kalaupun mencari calon pasangan, maka harus perempuan yang tepat..." Sekarang Hokage mulai menceramahi. Tetapi bahasa tubuhnya seperti menantang Sasuke untuk berdebat, seolah-olah ingin menguji mentalnya.

Yang terbayang di kepala Sasuke malah Anko Mitarashi.

Anko yang dulu masih muda, yang pernah mengenakan pakaian ninja ketat berjaring di balik jubah coklatnya... sial! Pikirannya terus menerus kotor hari ini. Apakah karena semalam tadi?

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan dulu, Hokage." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Baik Tsunade maupun Shizune terkejut, bahkan Shizune menganga.

"O-oh, itu bagus!" Hokage tersenyum lebar, menyadari kalau Sasuke hari ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Kau sudah ada gambaran akan bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Seperti pekerjaan kakakku sebelum meninggalkan Konoha," Jawab Sasuke. "ANBU. "

Tsunade langsung berbisik kepada Shizune. Shizune langsung memanggil salah satu angggota ANBU yang entah sebelumya berkeliaran dimana, sosok itu langsung muncul di belakang Sasuke. Bertopeng putih serupa monyet, bertato dua bara api yang mengarah ke atas dan kebawah, pakaian hitam dan baju zirah, serta pedang yang bertengger di punggung.

_Itachi dan Guru Kakashi dulu juga ANBU seperti dia, pikir Sasuke. Dan sekarang aku juga akan menjadi seperti itu. _

"Antar dia menemui Komandan Shimura,"

"Baik. Mari," Anggota Anbu itu mempersilahkan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Oh ya, Yondaime Hokage," Sasuke berhenti sejenak di depan pintu.

"Ya?" Tsunade mengangkat alisnya.

"Terimakasih karena telah membersihkan nama kakakku,"

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu.

Tsunade tersenyum.

-o0o-

Meskipun menjabat sebagai komandan pasukan, Sai tetap mengenakan pakaian khas ANBU yang tidak bisa dibedakan dengan anak buahnya. Markas ANBU Konoha yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Hokage, di sebuah gedung yang tersembunyi, yang ternyata tidak seperti sebuah kantor. Hanya sebuah ruangan luas berpetak-petak yang suram. Beberapa meja besar dan lemari ditata tak beraturan. Sasuke langsung disambut oleh Sai yang menggeser topeng ANBU-nya ke samping atas kepalanya.

"Sasuke, meskipun aku tidak terkejut kau akan melamar kesini, aku tetap merasa senang," sahut Sai. Sasuke mengangguk, meskipun kalimat Sai terasa ganjil, seperti kalimat yang ditata sekenanya saja, seperti baru saja belajar berbahasa.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Sasuke. Hanya saja, sebagai formalitas, kami harus mengujimu dahulu," lanjut Sai.

"Aku bisa meledakkan tempat ini dengan Susano'o, kalau kau mau," Sasuke tidak pernah suka kemampuannya dipertanyakan.

"Aku akan menguji Taijutsu saja, oke?"

"Oke,"

Sai memanggil nama seseorang.

"Hime,"

Seorang ANBU muncul di samping Sai. Mengenakan topeng serupa naga, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan simpai berwarna putih, seorang ANBU perempuan.

"Sai, kau menyuruhku melawan perempuan?" Sasuke merasa terhina.

"Jangan meremehkan dia, Sasuke. Taijutsu Hime yang terkuat diantara para ANBU,"

"Kuat mana dibandingkan Gai atau Rock Lee?"

"Sama kuat. Sayangnya Rock Lee tidak masuk ANBU. Kalau Gai, Hime penah mengalahkannya dua kali saat latihan," Terang Sai. "Taijutsu satu babak, dengan senjata satu kunai. Tanpa Sharingan. Kalau kau terluka barang sedikit saja, kau boleh mencoba lagi esok hari,"

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengiyakan. "Tapi, aku takkan sungkan-sungkan meskipun perempuan,"

Keduanya mulai berhadapan. Sasuke tak ahli taijutsu, ia tak pernah memasang kuda kuda selain bersikap waspada dengan tangan dan kaki bersiap. Gadis ANBU itu memasang kuda-kuda yang anehnya, pernah dilihat Sasuke entah dimana di masa lalu.

Ia mendekat dengan langkah yang sangat ringan, tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ia telah berada di jarak serangnya, dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang kosong ke kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menepis dengan tangan kiri, dilanjutkan serangan cepat ke rusuk dan dada kanan, yang diikuti tepisan tangan Sasuke. Dari segi kekuatan, Sasuke merasa tenaganya lebih kuat; tetapi ada sesuatu dalam adu tangan ini yang membuat tenaganya tak bisa keluar.

Sasuke menendang. Gadis itu mengelak dengan meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lentur, serupa menari, dan mengarahkan kunainya ke leher Sasuke. Cepat dalam gerakan yang sangat halus.

Sasuke mengelak ke bawah, selama beberapa detik ia membaca kalau gadis itu sepertiya memang menantangnya duel jarak dekat.

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan jarak jauh?_

Sasuke menendang kaki tumpuan gadis itu.

Gadis itu melompat tinggi hanya berpijak ke kaki Sasuke, tubuhnya seperti seringan kapas.

"Hime, gunakan taijutsu murni, jangan pakai totokan..." Teriak Sai.

Ia berputar di udara, dan menendang dengan kekuatan berlipat. Sasuke menangkis, lupa menyadar kalau tumit kaki gadis itu yang lain, ikut menghujam ke kepalanya. Menghntam dagu Sasuke keras.

Sasuke mundur sejenak, memegangi dagunya yang melebam.

Gadis itu tak mengampuninya. Ia mendarat dan segera menghujamkan kunai.

Kali ini Sasuke menangkap tangan yang memegang kunai itu, merebahkan diri ke lantai, lalu membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dengan satu tangannya, menjepit lehernya dengan erat. Satu tangan yang lain menghunuskan kunai hanya satu mili dari leher lawannya.

"Cukup," Sai menghentikan pertarungan itu. Sudah jelas Sasuke pmenangnya, meskipun ia sempat mencicipi satu tendangan dari tungkak Hime yang pasti akan membuatnya sakit rahang selama seminggu.

"Kau hebat," Sasuke memuji dengan muka yang berada sangat dekat dengan gadis bertopeng itu. Ia bisa mndengar suara nafasnya memburu di balik topengnya. Ia meronta, tapi Sasuke tak melepaskan tekanan tangannya. Sejenak, ia ingin mengingat siapa gadis itu, yang ia merasa tak asing dengannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku Sa-suke," Suara dari balik topeng membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke langsung beringsut melepaskan pitingannya.

Gadis itu duduk di lantai. Membuka topengnya. Napasnya masih terengah.

"Hi-hinata?!"

"Hai, Sa-suke," Hinata menjawab dengan canggung. Penyakit gagapnya yang parah tak berubah.

Sasuke berteriak tak percaya. Ingatannya tak mungkin salah. Ia mengenal Hinata saat ujian Chuunin, anggota keluarga Hyuuga dari garis turunan Souke yang ningrat, Hinata yang gagap dan tampak lemah, yang terlihat tidak percaya diri denan baju yang selalu tampak kedodoran. Sekarang gadis itu duduk di depannya dengan posisi seperti laki-laki, dan baru saja membuat dagunya lebam karena tendangan tumitnya yang telak.

_Tidak, ini pasti kesalahan,... apa benar dia Hinata Hyuuga yang itu?! Menjadi anggota ANBU yang dikenal rahasia dan berbahaya?_

"Aku tahu pikiranmu, Sasuke. Tak mungkin bukan, Hime dari keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan, masuk menjadi ANBU? Tapi Hinata sanggup. Bahkan, berhasil membuat wajahmu lebam," Seharusnya Sai mengatakan itu dengan nada meremehkan, tetapi suara tetap datar dan ekspresinya polos. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan basah untuk mengompres dagu Sasuke. "Kalau saja dia kuperbolehkan menggunakan totok untuk menotot jalan darahmu, bisa jadi kau yang kalah,"

Sasuke merasa tidak terima, tetapi perasaan itu masih tak sebanding dengan keterkejutannya melihat Hinata yang berpakaian ANBU yang baru saja melancarkan taijutsu mematikan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk menjadi ANBU?!" Kalau Kakashi dan Itachi, atau Sai, ia tak sulit membayangkan, tetapi Hinata yang di lengannya bertato ANBU di depannya, masih sulit Sasuke menerima kenyataan. .

"A-ayahku yang me-menyuruhku. Ka-katanya ini bagus sebagai pe-persiapan u-untukku." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berwarna kelabu, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang lugu. "La-lagipula, aku lulus semua persyaratan..."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sasuke, selamat datang di ANBU," Sai menjabat tangannya. "Besok kau sudah mulai bertugas,"

"SASUKEEEE!"

Masih belum reda keterkejutannya, Sasuke mendengar suara cempreng keras yang sangat ia kenal. Si ceroboh _jinchuriki_ ekor sembilan, yang terkenal dengan kecerobohan, kebodohan, dan juga, rasa setia kawannya yang tinggi. Naruto _- baka. _

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke hingga Sasuke kembali jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Dagunya terasa sakit lagi. Ia langsung mendorong muka Naruto menjauh darinya, sambil memegangi dagunya yang lebam dengan wajah sebal.

"Aku diberitahu nenek Tsunade kau disini! Mengapa kau tak bilang kau sudah kembali?! Aapa kau sudah bertemu Guru Kakashi? Sakura? Sai? Shikamaru, Kiba dan yang lain-lain? Astaga!" Cerocosan Naruto menyembur-nyembur di depan muka Sasuke, membuatnya Sasuke haus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Sobatnya ini tak berubah.

"Aku rindu padamu! Syukurlah kau akhirnya pulang, Sasuke ...!" Naruto ebrsiap memeluk, namun Sasuke langsung berkelit.

"Lho? Kenapa dagumu? Biru begitu?"

"Ma-maf, aku y-yang me-melakukannya," Hinata terbata-bata menjelaskan.

"Oooh... Kalian..." Naruto menoleh antara Hinata dengan Sasuke.

"Sai! Ini pasti gara-gara kau!" ganti Naruto menympro Sai, yang hanya ditanggapi Sai dengan tenang. "Hanya ujian kecil, Naruto. Laipula Sasuke lulus, muai hari ini dia nggota ANBU,"

"OOh! Sama seperti Hinata!"

Sasuke melihat rona samar kemerahan muncul di pipi hinata.

_Menjadi ANBU sebagai persiapan menjadi Nyonya Hokage Namikaze, begitu ya? _Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Sayang, padahal...

Ia teringat kata-kata Tsunade, _carilah gadis yang tepat. _

Ia sempat berpikir gadis yang dipanggil Hime itu adalah calon yang tepat.

Terbayang kembali wujud Anko Mitarashi.

_Sialan. _

_TBC to CHAPTER 4_

_FIRST DATE_

* * *

Note from Author:

Percayalah, saya bingung bagaimana meneruskan fic ini. Gara-gara saat menulis ini aku belum baca keseluruhan manganya. Tertangkapnya Anko bikin aku kesultan menemukan mood untuk menulis fic ini, padahal plotnya udah tertata baik di otakku, semuanya jadi hancur berantakan deh. Jadi aku tetap menulis fic ini dengan plot baru. Semuanya harus dilanjutkan meskipun terlambat. Tapi, _crack pairing_ SasuAnko tetap kupertahankan. Saya nggak biasa pasang warning DLDR di atas, tapi biarin lah... menurutku Sasuke itu tipe cowok sulit dapat cewek meskipun dia ganteng (#ditimpuk rame2#hampir semua fic saya menyiksa Sasuke sebagai cowok yang cintanya nggak kesampaian, duh#ditimpuk lagi).

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, saya ubah genre fic ini menjadi romance dengan rate T. Bahkan saya juga mengubah summary-nya. Jadi, no harem, no lemon (yah mungkin lime dikit), cuma kisah cinta aneh bin gaje Sasu sama seniornya Anko. Maaf ya para readers, termasuk yang penggemar SasuSaku!

regards,

Kai


End file.
